Magical Horns
With the exception of the Unicorn Horn and the Horn of Banishment, the following magical horns do not look unusual to the untrained eye, seeming to be simple polished hunting horns. Each magical horn listed below may be blown once per day to create its magical effect, although any standard magical protection the horn affords will always be present. Horn Of Banishment When blown, all Undead creatures within 8 yards of the horn-user must immediately make an Instability test with a -2 penalty, treating results of less than 1 as 1. This applies whether or not the Undead are normally subject to instability. In addition, all forms of control over them (e.g., by Necromantic spell or a Liche) are broken and must be re-established. Daemons within 8 yards of the horn-user when the horn is blown must make an Instability test, also at -2, or be banished back to their own realms. The Horn of Banishment is unusual in that it is carved from a human femur and is bound with silver. Horn Of Hounds When this horn is blown, 1D4+1 War Dogs will magically appear beside the summoner after a 1 round delay and will faithfully serve him for 1 turn before departing. They will follow simple commands, including fighting enemies of the horn-blower, to the best of their abilities and make all tests (such as Magic tests) at the level of their summoner, unless their own is higher, in which case they will use the latter. Horn Of Plenty This horn will disgorge enough food and water to feed up to 8 man-sized creatures or their equivalent (i.e., 12 War Dogs, 4 horses, 4 Halflings, 2 Ogres, 1 Troll) for 24 hours. The food looks like boiled hay, but it smells and tastes delicious and is highly nourishing. Further, the food is provided ready-cooked at whatever temperature the owner requires. Horn Of Valour When this horn is blown, all creatures friendly to the horn blower and within 8 yards of him gain +1 to S and +5 to WS for 1 hour. Unicorn Horn This magical horn may only be used effectively by a character or creature of Lawful or Good alignment. Such a character gains a +10 bonus to all Magic tests simply by having the horn on his person, the bonus rising to +20 if the character is a Cleric of a Lawful or Good deity. Any of the following effects can be created once per day when it is blown: #All friendly creatures within 8 yards are healed of 2 W of damage. #All Evil or Chaotic creatures within 8 yards automatically suffer 2 W of damage, with no Magic test to avoid the effects. No magical protections may negate this effect. #Either Cure Disease or Cure Poison may be cast on one Lawful or Good creature, at no Magic Points cost. A character possessing a Unicorn Horn cannot be tricked or enchanted into betraying his alignment (e.g., by a Change Allegiance spell). Any spell normally causing such an effect fails and, if trickery is being employed, the character will feel a strong tingling at the back of the neck, informing him that a planned course of action (or one he is involved with) might be an unintentional violation of alignment. Random Horns Roll on the table below to determine the type of horn. Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Items